(1) Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a curved display apparatus having improved reliability.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are classified into a transmissive type, transflective type and reflective type display apparatus. Each of such transmissive and transflective-type display apparatuses includes a display panel which generates and displays an image with light and a backlight unit which provides the light to the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source that generates and provides light and a light guide body that guides the light received from the light source in the direction of the display panel. The light source includes a circuit board and a plurality of light emitting blocks which are mounted on the circuit board. The plurality of light emitting blocks faces a light incident surface of the light guide body.